


eyes lay heavy

by duchamp



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchamp/pseuds/duchamp
Summary: She feels light. Like she’ll start to float away. No longer held down, she’s scrambling for an anchor where she shouldn’t need one. She doesn’t recognize her own hands. The hurt they’ve caused. Doesn’t recognize her own face; eyes, mouth, hair. Every single facet is terrifying.But—Seth’s beside her. Hasn’t left her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a self-contained piece. But since I’ve gotten so many requests for a follow-up to [smoke signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370763), this can easily be read as a continuation to that fic. Either or. It’s entirely up to you.

The entirety of her body is foreign to her. She’s been kept contained inside it for so long. A silent, immobile presence. And now she has command over her limbs, her voice. An unbelievable privilege where it should be a simple given.

She feels light. Like she’ll start to float away. No longer held down, she’s scrambling for an anchor where she shouldn’t need one. She doesn’t recognize her own hands. The hurt they’ve caused. Doesn’t recognize her own face; eyes, mouth, hair. Every single facet is terrifying. 

Seth’s beside her. Hasn’t left her. It’s strange. Months ago, when she was still unequivocally _herself_ , she was staring at his back as he walked away into inked moonlight. Thinking, you’re going to die. You’re going to die and I’m never going to see you again. Because he was hurtling towards his own grave, six feet under Mexico’s border, already dug and primed with needles and poison and a wish to no longer be.

“You don’t need to,” Kate tells him. They’re both sitting on the bed in Seth’s room. No other place for Kate when they arrived at the compound, and Seth elected his own. Followed her like a cast shadow. She’s even wearing his clothes. A sleep shirt and shorts, swimming in them. “I don’t want you here because you feel guilty.” And that’s not true. She’s been in love with him for over a year. She’ll take what she can get. But it’s not fair to him, and it’s pathetic to settle for being a charity case.

“That’s not what this is.” Seth almost sounds angry. “That’s not with this is at all. You should know that.” He’s sputtering a little. In another life, Kate might think she offended him.

“No, I don’t. I don’t know what you’re thinking, Seth.”

“That’s not true.” Seth takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently, gently, directs her face to his from where it’s downcast. “You’ve always been able to read me easily. Used to drive me crazy.” He’s smiling like he’s said something funny. And it isn’t. It’s _not_. Because she never has. He’s wrong.

“This isn’t fair.” Her voice is thin and too damn young. Petulant. “You know how I feel. You know how I feel and you’re playing with me. _Stop_.” She shouldn’t have told him in the first place. She wasn’t supposed to deal with _this_. She thought they were going to die and she had to let him know and she was being selfish. So very, very selfish. And she shouldn’t say these things now. But the usual filter she has in place between her voice-box and mouth is shredded to bits.

“Kate—” Her name is choked on his lips. She finally has him at a loss for words. Good.

“I’m not supposed to—I’ve loved you for too long.” Ah, there it is. Out in the world again. How embarrassing. “For too long and I used to be fine. It used to be fine, Seth, but now it’s not. I know you don’t feel the same way. And that’s not anyone’s fault. But I need you to leave.”

And Seth’s face falls. Really, truly, _falls_. He’ll be fed enough with his pity for her and he’ll finally walk away and—“You think you know everything,” he says, and kisses her. Soft, close-mouthed, her cheeks cupped in his hold and he’s warm. He’s so, so warm.

Pulling back because her chest is constricting, breaths coming in short succession. Seth’s hands still frame her face. “Is this real?” She asks, small, doesn’t know how to elaborate on the question until he responds: “What do you mean?”

“Is this one of Amaru’s tricks? She could make me see things. Are you—”

“I’m real.” The statement is gruff and deliberate and so very Seth, convincing all on it’s own, because Kate doesn’t think Amaru, even in all her power, could ever replicate a phantom version of him with such startling clarity. “Can I kiss you, please?” He’s actually asking her that. He’s actually asking her _that_.

“Yes,” Kate breathes, and he leans back in. Pulls her into his orbit, changing the angle, and it’s deeper, deeper, tongue in her mouth, noise in his throat, her hair threaded by his fingers. Tentative, but needy, she palms at his neck, at his thigh, whimpers into a white row of teeth.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he tells her, and it’s like he’s read her mind—gripping her rear, hoisting her into his lap, and this is better. Better and worse all at once because she can feel him hard at her middle, where her legs are parted on either side of him. Anxiety teeming, gravity taking a mind of its own and she bears down; no intent being it, Seth groaning into her mouth, hold on her tightening, vice-like, until she squirms in his arms and he’s mumbling apologies. Scattering the words, kissing her chin, her throat, a spot behind her ear that makes her keen.

She doesn’t mean what happens next. There are too many emotions running the gamut inside her heart, though. Her eyes start to leak, go wet with tears. Seth stops at the first little hitch in her chest, the first sob. “Kate…”

Shaking her head, tresses bouncing on her shoulders. “I’m just happy,” she says. “Very happy.”

There’s a ghost of a grin of Seth’s face. His lips pass her cheeks, gathering the salt there. He cups her breasts in his hands, squeezing lightly, the stimulation almost too much since Kate’s not wearing a bra or underwear. “I’m—” It’s a whine that comes from her. So high in pitch, it’s almost mortifying.

“How could you ever think—” Kisses down her underarms, her cleavage. “That I wouldn’t want you? That I wouldn’t want you right here, in my lap? You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Seth takes a nipple into his mouth, sucks at her through his own shirt, and Kate rests her head on his crown. Eyes fluttering closed, spinning in her body. She feels faint, weak.

“Can I…” Seth’s voice is tinsel, flitting, nervous. “Can I lay you on the bed?”

“Yeah,” Kate says, time suddenly molten slow. His hold on her body sure, careful. He palms at her rear and she hangs onto his neck and wraps her legs tight around him as he turns them.

She’s lying flat on his sheets. Legs sprawled, an open space for him to crawl between. He does. Heavy weight grinding on hers, even as he holds himself back, holds himself above. He thrusts against her, and even through their clothes Kate feels like this is all she’ll need to fall apart.

“Remember,” Seth’s speaking to her as he sucks at her throat, Kate having to concentrate as hard as she can to make out what he’s saying, “when we’d be stuck with a single bed, Katie? Remember that? We’d sleep on opposite sides, but you always wound up curled around me by morning. God, you felt so good. All I wanted to do was make you come.” 

“I didn’t know,” Kate says, her stomach dropping at his confession, every ache and frustration centered, separating her thighs, and she parts her legs further. Seth takes it as an invitation, moving down her body, and Kate knows what he’s planning. Has heard stories about guys doing this kind of thing. Kissing girls _there_. “Wait,” she’s sputtering suddenly. “Stop.”

He does, asks, “What is it? Talk to me.”

“I’m scared,” she admits, red spreading across her chest and below and she’s happy the worst of the color is hidden by the clothes she wears.

Seth grips her thigh reassuringly. (It almost looks funny, Kate thinks; him on his belly, hair mussed, face level with her abdomen, just suspended there.) “There’s no reason to be,” he says.

Anxiety bubbles up despite how hard Kate tries to keep it tamped down, whispers, “What if you don’t like it?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Me,” she clarifies. “I’ve never… and I know you’ve… what if I’m not good?”

Seth opens his mouth, shuts it. Pauses long before speaking. “Kate, I’m—I don’t know how to say this. It’s… it’s not about that for me, alright? I mean, it is. But it isn’t. You’re here and I just… I just want to make you feel good. Don’t worry about me.”

Arguments on the tip of her tongue; insisting that maybe he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, what he really wants, that she wants to make him feel good too. Swallows all of them. “Okay,” Kate says, simultaneously assuring herself and giving him the confirmation he needs to continue.

“Okay?” Seth hedges, hands at the band of the sleep shorts she’s wearing.

“Yeah.” Kate arches her back a little. “Yeah, do it.”

He pulls the shorts down her legs, past her ankles. Drops them to the floor. She’s naked now except for the shirt covering her top half, for which she’s almost grateful for. Because as much as Kate’s dreamt about this, her and Seth, together, bare and with no boundaries between them, the reality is starkly different. In some ways, despite how moved, how hot she is all over, she’s unbelievably uncomfortable. She’s never been naked in front of someone else before. She’s never allowed someone else to touch her the way Seth has, the way he’s planning to.

He lets out a sigh, and Kate wonders what she looks like to him. She knows she’s wet, can feel it dripping between her legs as he holds her open. Goes to lick at the insides of her thighs, place open-mouthed kisses there. At the first pass of his fingers, she shakes. Legs jittering, abdominal muscles fluttering, clenching the sheets in tight fists.

“Jesus Christ,” Seth mutters under his breath. “You’re so sensitive.” He rubs at her more intently, testing the waters, and Kate calls out his name. “I don’t deserve this,” he says, soft, barest hint of self-loathing, states it as simple fact. Kate almost corrects him, wants to tell him he _does_ deserve it, that he could have had this since he punched that creep’s lights out for her when she’d only known him for a handful of hours. But the words are lost when he puts his mouth on her.

Hitching a leg over his shoulder, her foot resting against the plane of his back, he sucks at her clit. Obscene pulls, and the scent and the noises alone have Kate thrashing against the pillows. He alternates between this and licking up her slit, and she’s surprised when his tongue actually dips _inside_ her, stretching unused muscles, and she moans unabashedly loud. 

It’s violent, when she comes. She’s never experienced a high like this, and her own reactions frighten her. Fingers weaving Seth’s hair tightly between nearly split knuckles, grinding against his face, body hitching high off the bed, groans and pleas falling past her lips.

After she calms, Seth journeys his way back; presses quick kisses to her mound, her hipbones, her stomach. He claims her mouth, and she tastes herself—musk, sweet, not entirely bad. “Dammit, Katie.” He’s rutting against her, desperate, barely contained. There’s a question in his eyes and she knows what he’s asking. Brings her thighs to wrap around him, encouraging him to thrust.

He does. He does it with her surrounding him, with his clothed hardness pressed against her swollen and too sensitive cunt. Grabbing at her breasts, her rear, her hair. He goes rigid as he comes, keeps his eyes on her for as long as he can but has to eventually shut them tight. Kate thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

Rolling off her, he goes limp in a messy sprawl at her side. Takes in air unsteadily, sweat dotting his skin and hers too—where he rests a hand on top of her breast. Not teasing her, just simply being. “How are you?” He asks.

“I can’t explain it,” Kate says. “Do I have to?”

“No,” he answers, and Kate’s never loved him more. “You don’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dee for encouraging me and looking over this before I posted. Comments are free and they also make my day. Find me on [Tumblr](http://highsmith.tumblr.com/).


End file.
